Melting Ice
by the-wandering-tenshi
Summary: Goku has left for good, or so it seems to Pan. She becomes lost and develops a cold exterior. When almost all hope is lost, Trunks steps in. Will he save Pan in time? Or will she feel forever isolated? Complete summary inside
1. Farewells

Disclaimer – I do not own DragonBall GT, Akira does! So...there!  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! New fic! Yeah! After deleting the two other unsuccessful ones, (no offense, I miss them a lot!) I came up with this one...and because I sort of have a writer's block in my other fic... lol I hope you guys will like this one! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Pan = 14 Trunks = 22 Bra = 15 Goten = 21 Marron = 16 Uub = 21  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speak 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

The full summary - After Goku merged with the DragonBalls, Pan began to develop a cold exterior from anger and sadness. She becomes cold and ruthless and even begins to push family and friends away. When all hope seemed lost to get her normal self back, Trunks volunteers to help his friend. But time is running out fast for her, will she be saved in time? Or will Pan be lost forever?   
  
Now on with the prologue!  
  
Melting Ice  
  
Prologue – Farewells  
  
There was a small girl's trembling body on the bed. Her arms wrapped around her frail body, not bothered one bit by the soft chill in the room...  
  
Small sobs were echoing from the girl's room. The door locked, the room dark, except for the small moonlight pathway, which glimmered down on the girl. It was a full moon that night, a calm and special one, apart from the fact that something shocking happened that day. Sadness was everywhere; all witnesses of the event were grieved. Especially this small girl. It was hard for her because today, she lost someone that she loved dearly...her beloved Grandfather, Goku.  
  
Goku was gone, not somewhere in heaven, but gone. Completely.  
  
He merged with the DragonBalls to save the world from further destruction and evil, to protect the world and it's people. He did it to make the DragonBalls pure. Never to turn evil, it would remain forever good.  
  
The small child clutched onto her sheets and her breathing grew softer and softer. It pained her deeply. Her friend, her idol, her grandfather...no longer there to comfort her or to cheer her up. No longer there to help console her, no longer there to reach out and ruffle her hair, no longer there for her to love anymore...  
  
No longer there with her......  
  
She wiped her tears away and pulled something out from under her pillow, her comfort for the night.  
  
Looking down at the object, more tears spilled down. Cascading down her cheeks ever so slowly, each was a memory of Goku. Happy memories, with each drop, slipping away from her...but no! What was she thinking?! She was not going to allow this; she will always remember him in her heart. The memories of him will never be forgotten...and yet, somehow she felt as if they had slipped away from her grasp.  
  
The object that was held in her hands started to shine slightly from the full moon's light, the small glint caught her attention. Returning her gaze to the object, she caressed it. The light emitting from the moon showed that the object in the girl's grasp was a photo. A group picture, with her family and friends. In the middle stood Goku, tall, with the usual goofy smile on his face. Sitting on his shoulders was herself, smiling brightly, content on her grandfather's shoulders. The girl smiled sadly touching the tip of her grandfather's smile.  
  
The picture was taken a few days ago...before he was gone from her forever. She took hold of her pillow and picture, clutching them both against her chest, re-viewing the painful memory of her grandfather's departure...  
  
---o---  
  
_There was a flash of bright light as the sky turned dark and somber. The dragonballs were glowing. A green form took its place in the sky. Everyone gathered around the illuminating balls as a humongous dragon looked down upon them.  
  
Goku stepped forward before the God-like creature as it asked the reason why it was being disturbed from its slumber. Goku smiled apologetically at the Dragon and answered in a loud shout,  
  
"Shenron! We need you to grant us a wish!"  
  
The dragon, Shenron stared down at him and replied, in his booming voice,  
  
"You may tell me your wish."  
  
"I wish forever more to merge with the Dragonballs and let them remain good so no evil may harm earth again!"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Shenron seemed to be pondering over Goku's words. Sobs were heard from Chi-Chi and the other women in the background, as the dragon began to speak again.  
  
"...Your wish has been -"  
  
"WAIT!" a shout came from the crowd. All heads turned towards the being as a blur passed them with lightning speed.  
  
A small girl rushed up to Goku and jumped on him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Tears were spilling from her chocolate brown eyes as she shouted pleadingly,  
  
"Please Grandpa! There has to be another way, please don't leave me!"  
  
Goku smiled sadly at granddaughter, he slowly unwrapped her grip from his neck and gently posed her down on her feet. "I'm sorry Panny, I have to do this, please understand-"  
  
"No! There has to be another way! Please don't do this!" She cut him off, screaming, as she shook her head, tears still spilling down. Everything was just so wrong. She was in complete despair. How could this be right?! She just couldn't understand.  
  
"Panny, listen to me, there is no other way. Please be strong for me, I wouldn't want you sad. I'm doing this because I want to, no one's forcing me, I'm doing this to protect you and everyone else, to make you guys happy...to make me happy. So can you please stay strong for me, please Panny?"  
  
Pan stared at her grandfather and slowly realized that there was nothing she could do anymore, she couldn't possibly stop him, so she forced a smile and nodded. She knew she was lying through her teeth to accept her grandfather's departure, but what could she do? He had his mind set for this already, it all seemed hopeless to her...  
  
"Thank you, remember I'll always be in here." Goku said smiling softly, he took her hand and placed in on her heart.  
  
"I will always love you Panny and everyone else. Good-bye Pan." Goku said giving her one last hug as he turned towards the eternal dragon.  
  
"Please grant my wish Shenron."  
  
"...You wish has been granted..." Shenron said as he disappeared into the dragonballs again. Then, a bright light surrounded Goku as he was lifted into the air. He waved one final wave and with one final smile, he disappeared into the dragonballs.  
  
As the sky turned back to it's normal light blue hue, the saddened moment finally hit everyone hard. As everyone started giving hugs to each other, and tears were starting to spill. Pan ran up to the dragonballs and stared at them sadly. She gazed up into the sky and whispered,  
  
"I will always love you too Grandpa...good-bye..." Pan spoke those words softly and she closed her eyes as the tears started streaming down. She collapsed onto her knees and kept on crying till she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was Bulma. And soon, everyone else gathered around the small girl.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly and picked up the four-star dragonball, she handed it to Pan and said, "I think you should keep this Pan...I know Goku would want you too..."  
  
Pan took the ball smiling gratefully up at the aqua haired woman. "Thanks..." She said as she took the golden ball and hugged it closely to her. As she did so, she cried and suddenly, her world turned dark......  
  
_---o---  
  
"Please come back Grandpa...please..." She sobbed as she gripped onto the picture. Her sobs soon faded away, as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
But before she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to her slumber, she whispered some last words, "...I miss you already..."  
  
A/N: Oh Poor Pan! I feel sorry for her, don't you? =( How did you guys like it by the way? Good or Bad. I'll update soon! Pleaz review! Gotta run! Bies!  
  
-coolkitty2


	2. Consoling Videl

**Disclaimer** – ...well...I said it already so...you don't need to hear it again...right?

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! I'm back from Singapore! Yay! Now I can update! Yay! lol Thanx for waiting patiently for my return reviewers! And to repay you guys all...here is a brand new chappie! Enjoy! (THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! XD )

**Ages **– Pan = 20 Trunks = 28 Bra = 21 Goten = 27 Marron = 22 Uub = 27 (Yes...they have aged.)

**Reminder** – "blah" means speak 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers **- (I'm sorry that I can't thank u guys separately right now...but I just got back and...I'm super tired...must be jet-lack...oy...time difference...sorries! I'll get my strength back soon though! =) Thanx to - Drek rak'storm ; DarkAceGambit ; Sessh's BabyGrl ; Kirie05 (LUV THE NEW TRADEMARKIE...THINGY! Lol) ; PrincessMarina08 ; Maggie ; spirit demon ; Sayain Queen ; Mii-chan1 ; tatsumi sagara ; Sesshomarusgirl123 ; Ninja Chic (don't kill me! X0) ; DBZAngelX ; PanBraSaiyin

THANX AGAIN EVERYONE! XD 

Now on with the chappie!

**Melting Ice **

**Chapter 1 – Consoling Videl **

The days seemed to fly by fast, weeks felt like a passing breeze and years felt like passing storms. (Did that make any sense at all...??? -.-) Days and Nights swept under everyone's noses. Without even a second glance, the day was over, and a new one began. It was like a cycle going on and on continuously without any difference. Of course there was the aging part, but apart from that, everything was the same as always. Everyone remained the same; well maybe that is stretching the truth a bit. Not _everyone _was his or her old self anymore. Not since Goku left.

Eight years have already passed since the day of Goku's depart.

Life was pretty much back to normal, many got over the grief, some didn't but went on with their life, and others chose to ignore the incident, knowing that he left because he chose to. But nonetheless, everyone supported him, believing that if he was happy with his choice, then they were happy for him.

Everyone moved on with the days, weeks and years...all but one person. And that one person was Pan Son, Goku's beloved granddaughter.

x-x-x-x-x

(Knock Knock)

"Honny, breakfast is ready!" Videl called out to her daughter, tapping on her door lightly. Hearing no answer she tried to call out to her daughter again.

"Panny? Sweetie, come downstairs, your breakfast will get cold." Videl said gently.

She waited patiently for a good five minutes then she turned the doorknob and opened her daughter's bedroom door slowly. She peeked her head into the room and scanned the surroundings. She noted that it looked the same as always for the past eight years. Silent, dark and messy. The lights were all out, the curtains to her window folded together, not letting a single spot of light shine into the room. The wooden desk that stood near the wall had books and random sheets of papers crowding all over it.

The walls looked as plain as ever, not a single portrait, painting, or poster covered it. It was completely white. The ground was covered in clothes, new and old. The closet unusually empty because all the clothes were laying on the carpeted ground. Pillows were scattered at different spots on the bed, sheets were wrinkled and the bed looked like a total mess.

And oddly enough...the only thing that was spotless in the room was – the nightstand.

Videl looked around the room and shook her head in disappointment. She had had enough with this, she was sick and tired of looking at this gloomy room every single day. If her daughter wouldn't start to clean this place up and change it, then she'd have to do it for her! Nodding confidently to herself, she bent down and started to pick up some clothing and started off to the empty closet.

As she reached out for one of the clothing hangers, a voice interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing." The cold voice commanded more than asked.

"Oh? Pan...I didn't know you were here!" Videl replied glancing over to her daughter with a smile.

"Don't play around with me. Now I ask again – What are you doing." Pan commanded with the same cold tone.

"Silly! I'm cleaning honny! This room needs a little fixing, in no time, this room will be bright and shiny again! Don't you want that Pan?" Videl asked walking over to her daughter with the same cheerful smile.

With no response, Videl tapped Pan on the shoulder lightly, which made Pan turn sharply towards her mother.

"Don't touch me!" Pan answered, her voice bitter and cold, which caused shivers to run up and down Videl's spine.

"But Pan – "

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

Videl sprung up from her place abruptly and went straight for the door just as her daughter had wished for. But she didn't leave right before giving her daughter a sad smile and closed the door gently.

Pan sat there on her bed emotionless. She wasn't even affected from the manner that she had treated her own mother with. She looked slowly over to her small nightstand. Pan closed her eyes and fell down onto her untidy bed.

She just wanted to be alone...away from everyone else...

x-x-x-x-x

"Videl? Where are you going?" Her husband asked looking up from the newspaper.

"Oh...Gohan...it's you..." Videl said as she felt tears showering down from her eyes.

Gohan stood up from his seat and laid down the newspaper on the table. He quickly ran over to his weeping wife and embraced her. He tried to calm her down whispering soothing words into her ear while rubbing her back. Gohan knew why his wife was crying like this, he knew it had something to do with their daughter.

This is the result he gets everyday after Videl tries to reach out to their daughter. And everyday he has to comfort her, although he didn't mind one bit spending some time with Videl, he just couldn't stand to see his wife in such a sad state. She could get sick of being grieved all the time and he certainly didn't want that to happen! So instead of spending his whole day with her, comforting her every single time she burst into tears, he decided that she should go over to Bulma's. Yes, that would ease her mind of all the painful events that have been going on in the house.

"Hey Videl?" Gohan asked as he lifted his wife's chin up gently.

"W-what is it G-gohan?" Videl said unsteadily from all the shaking she was doing while crying.

"How about you go over to Bulma's today? Wouldn't that be a nice change?" Gohan smiled down a her.

Videl nodded slightly.

"Okay, how about I look after the house and Pan. You go and have a great time at Capsule's! Love you dear! Come back home for dinner...because...I don't know how to cook! Okay bye honny!" Gohan said cheerfully as he pushed his wife out the door not wanting to hear any resistance against this. This would be good for Videl, she needs to get out of the house more anyway.

x-x-x-x-x

"Videl! What a nice surprise! Please, do come in!" Bulma greeted Videl with open arms. She pulled Videl into a tight hug, when she felt some struggling and gasps for breath she let go quickly of her friend, laughing.

"N-nice to see you again too Bulma." Videl said trying to smile.

"Come in Come in! TRUNKS, BRA, VEGETA! We have a guest!" Bulma hollered for her children and husband as she pulled Videl into the house.

Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta appeared instantly, plugging their ears in pain.

"Dende Woman! Someday you will make all three of us deaf!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"I thought we **were** already deaf!" Trunks joked which earned him a glare from his younger sister.

Bulma sweat dropped and apologized to her family. Then she turned towards Videl.

"Hey everyone, guess who dropped in for a visit!" Bulma said cheerfully as Videl stepped forward, smiling.

"HEY VIDEL!" The two siblings exclaimed in unison. Vegeta just nodded and stalked off towards the living room, Bulma suggested for all of them to follow.

Five minutes later... 

"These cookies are just delicious Bulma! And the tea is really tasty too!" Videl complimented as she took another bite off of the cookie.

"Thank you Videl." Bulma smiled, happy to see her friend in such a good and happy mood.

"Videl...how is Pan doing?" Bra asked timidly as she brought up the sensitive subject. Videl looked over at Bra and an uncomfortable silence came in on the five people.

"Bra...!" Trunks whispered harshly at his sister, out of the corner of his mouth. Videl heard nonetheless, even if she wasn't a saiyan. Her lips broke up into a sad smile and she looked down at her lap.

Bra immediately went over to Videl and began apologizing. While Bulma and Vegeta remained silent and Trunks just sat on the couch suddenly taking interest in a nearby wall.

Suddenly Videl's voice rang through their ears and they all jumped a bit, startled.

"It's okay Bra...and um...Pan – she's doing...pretty well than the usual." Videl said softly as she gripped her beige skirt, trying not to get teary-eyed again. She knew that Gohan's intention was to have her relaxed here, not to be all sad and depressed again. So she wiped her eyes and forced herself to smile.

After that, no one brought up the subject about Pan for the entire day.

x-x-x-x-x

"I had a great time today! I want to thank you all, you guys have really cheered me up!" Videl bowed, grinning.

"No problem! Anything for a friend!" Bulma said smiling happily.

The family escorted Videl to the door and as Videl stepped out of the big house, Bulma asked gently.

"Say, Videl?"

"Yes Bulma?"

"You don't have to consider it if you don't want to but maybe we should have a small gathering at your house with all of our closest friends – the Z gang that is. Just like the good old times! It'll be fun! So how about it?"

Videl smiled, "Yes, that would be great. We'll have it this week-end then?"

"Sure! I'll contact everyone! So don't worry about a thing! I'll even take care of the food and all!" Bulma beamed in excitement.

Videl laughed and nodded in approval, waving good-bye to the Briefs.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, how was your day Videl?" Gohan asked as helped Videl clean off the plates.

"One of the best I've had since the incident started." Videl smiled as she out soap in one of the cups.

"Good to hear!" Gohan smiled in return.

"And it's all thanks to you Gohan...thank you so much." Videl said as her smiled grew wider.

Gohan bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Videl giggled and closed her eyes happily as she drifted off to her thoughts. Even though things were getting tough around here and even if their daughter is still ignoring them...she knew it would work out in the end. Everything would end well and then they'd all be one happy family again.

Pan was still their daughter and she was going to do everything possible to get their daughter back to herself again...but for now...she'll let nature run its course. Even if it will pain her at times, she'll know that there is still hope.

Someday...One day...Their daughter would return...

**A/N **: I'm sorry if this chappie was kinda boring! I just needed to put some things in there to get ready for the next! Even if this chappie was kinda...lame =( I hope that everyone will still read on to the next chappie! It will get more and more interesting! Promise! XD Okay...until the next chappie...PLEAZ REVIEW NOW! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEAZ! hehe Till next time...BIES!

-coolkitty2


	3. The Gathering

**Disclaimer** – Hmm...let's see...nope. No DBZ or DBGT merchandise in sight!

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! I luved them! Thanx Thanx! Here's a new chappie for all you wonderful reviewers! =D Enjoy!

**Ages **– Pan = 20 Trunks = 28 Bra = 21 Goten = 27 Marron = 22 Uub = 27

**Reminder** – "blah" means speak '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers **- **element6 (**aw...thanx! I'm happy that you like it! here's an update for u!**) Amon's Angel of the Darkness (**Thanx! I'm glad that you enjoy this! I will continue this so don't u worry!**) Darkvampir129 (**Okay...I hear ya! Here's an update! =I**) Ninja Chic (**uh...(peeks at the .45 custom colt revolver hidden behind her) heh heh you'll know Pan's reaction soon enough my friend! Hehe**) DarkAceGambit (**Aw...thanx! Here's a brand new chappie for ya!**) Drek Rak'stom (**Oh! I'm sorry for the long wait! =( aw..how sweet! Glad that it was good enough for u!**) SKC-ANIME-LOVER (**Thanx! =D Here's the update!**) Spirit Demon (**I'm happy that you like it! ...Haunt...me...??? Waaah! Here take the update! **Trupan (**Once again, I'm glad that you like it! hehe Here's your awaited update!**) lil Mari (**Yay! You clicked the button! Yay! HAPPY ME! Aww...thanx!**) Candy the Duck (**...oh...I-I'll try my best for ya! I'll do my best! XD sorry to disappoint u...**) XxAnimeLover14xX (**I know...poor Pan! Thanx for the review!**) tatsumi sagara (**Thanx! . Yea...I felt sorry for Videl too! Well...here's a new chappie!

THANX AGAIN WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! XD 

Now on with the chappie!

**Melting Ice **

**Chapter 2 – The Gathering **

"Gohan...I think I'm going to regret this..." Videl quietly confessed as she sat herself down on the couch.

"Videl, you are doing the right thing! This can help our daughter get back to her true self, seeing everyone here again will make her realize that tons of people love her. She'll get back on track after that!" Gohan said as he walked over to his wife, putting a comforting arm around her.

"But...what if Pan doesn't want to see anyone..." Videl said, dropping her gaze from her husband's face to the ground.

Gohan sighed. He couldn't argue with that... Up until now, they were so happy that the whole family was coming over that they didn't even think of the negative possibilities. And Videl was right...what made them think that their daughter can be her old self again after all these years of trying with absolutely zero progress. It's like their daughter just shut off the whole world...

Six years...six entire years...but to no avail...their daughter was...dead...it seemed that way. Each time they looked into her eyes...they couldn't bear to stare for long. Her eyes just looked lifeless...no soul. Like something just sucked the life right out of her. The bright glint that used to be there was replaced. Replaced with nothingness... No longer alive, no longer cheerful, no longer Pan.

When Gohan heard a small sobbing-like noise coming from next to him, he realized that he had been silent for too long. He mentally kicked himself and pulled his wife into a comforting hug. Gohan looked around and sighed helplessly, patting Videl softly on the back as he rocked her back and forth.

But...as Gohan continued to comfort his wife...he didn't notice that Pan's door creaked open slightly, and a small figure peered down at them with sad-like eyes...

x-x-x-x-x

"Hello everybody! Come on in!" Gohan greeted the group cheerfully as he led everyone to the living room.

"Hey Gohan! Long time no see huh?" Krillin grinned up at his friend. Gohan smiled back and nodded.

As everyone settled in the comfy room, Videl came running in with some snacks. And before a word could be spoken, Goku began to chow down on the food. And not long afterwards, Chi-Chi got out of her infamous frying pan and smacked her husband's hand, which made him recoil from the delicious home-made snacks. The little scene caused everyone to erupt in laughter, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta who just crossed their arms and stared disapprovingly at their clueless friend.

Goku just smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head.

As the hours led on, the room was filled with different conversations. Curious about each others present life and all happy to be reunited with friends and family again. It seemed like the day couldn't get any better...until someone mentioned about Pan's condition.

Vegeta waited patiently for a small pause in the room and when he heard one, he spoke up from his corner,

"So...how is the brat holding up." Vegeta said, not regretting what would happen after he mentioned Pan.

The room became silent and for a moment, the living room became uncomfortable. Shifting from foot to foot, all the guests started taking interest in other objects, such as the wall, the ground, their feet, and so on and so forth.

Until finally, Videl stood up and tried to cheer up the gloomy mood on everyone's faces,

"Oh! I'm so glad that you asked Vegeta!" Videl said, smiling weakly.

Goten looked up from the ground and looked strangely at his sister-in-law, "You are...?"

"Yes..." Videl answered as she looked back at her husband.

Gohan nodded in approvement and Videl continued on,

"Pan has improved from the last couple of years...she started eating all the food we put in front of her door...and from time to time...she speaks...but only for a couple of minutes..."

Chi-Chi began to sniffle and grabbed a nearby tissue box, clutching it to herself.

"We have tried to make bigger conversations with her and we did try to help her but...she keeps on pushing us away...over and over again... And I feel like she's becoming more and more distant from us everyday, when we talk to her...she seems and bitter...

I don't know what to do anymore...I mean, Gohan and I tried **everything**. We're afraid that if we try to interfere with her again...she might never come back to us...ever again." Videl finished off, smiling sadly as she looked at the soles of her slippers. The room was as quiet as ever, except for Chi-Chi's echoing sobs.

Bra and Marron stood up abruptly and went over to Videl, with serious expressions glued onto their faces. 

"Videl...we would like to...um...I mean...if you don't mind at all...if we could try to talk to Pan...privately..." Marron half-timid and half-serious asked as she stepped forward.

Videl looked up at the two girls, surprised by their question. But soon enough, she began to smile warmly at her daughter's two friends.

x-x-x-x-x

As Bra and Marron mounted the stairs, they were both in deep thought. Remembering Videl's advice...and concern for the two.

---o---

_When the room became lively again, Videl made a sign with her finger motioning the two to follow her into the kitchen. Bra and Marron immediately knew what Pan's mother wanted to talk about and followed her down the hallway and into the dining room. _

_As they quietly made their getaway and walked straight into the kitchen, they saw Videl's illuminating face. They had never seen her so happy since Pan's incident. Seeing this woman smile at them so happily, it just made them want to go see Pan even more and perhaps the girl would get back to normal soon...smiling as brightly as her mother. _

"_So...I guess you want to talk to us about Pan right?" Bra questioned, breaking the calm silence in the room. _

_Videl nodded slowly. "Yes, I just want you two girls to know...that I-I am so glad that Pan still has true friends...most people don't want to go near her anymore because... of her 'change'..." Videl ended sadly, once again looking at the soles of her slippers._

_Marron stepped forward quickly. "That isn't true Videl! Everyone still loves Pan and...we'll try with all our might to get her back! And those other people don't know a single thing about Pan like we do!" The blonde exclaimed, then quickly shuffled back, embarrassed with her outburst. She mumbled a soft apology as Videl laughed lightly. _

"_Thank you." Videl said sincerely. _

_The two girls smiled and nodded. "Oh, but..." Videl started as the two listened closely._

"_Please take good caution when you speak to Pan...she's...she's a bit fragile at the moment...and perhaps still angry with myself and Gohan...about the party and all. She hated the whole entire idea when we both told her...she began to scream angrily and she even turned super saiyan... I was so afraid that she might collapse after her outburst that we quickly put the 'ki lowering' device that Bulma just invented to calm her down.  
_

_So...she's still a little weak from it, so please...when you talk to her, please be gentle. If you feel like she's going to snap anytime, put this onto her wrist right away okay?" Videl finished as she handed over the 'ki lowering' device that she used on her daughter not too long ago. _

_Marron and Bra looked at it and back up at Videl's face hesitantly. They never heard of this...this might be harder than it looks... If they had known this before then, they might have not gotten their hopes so high of returning their friend back to her normal state. _

_Bra nodded at her friend confidently and Marron took the device from Videl's hand. _

_As the two headed out of the kitchen, they heard Videl's soft whisper behing them, "Good luck girls..."_

---o---

"Bra...?" Marron called out nervously.

"Yes Marron?" Bra answered as she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"What if...we can't get Pan back?" Marron asked, shaking a little at the thought of losing one of her best friends.

"We'll just have to try...Marron." Bra replied, building up some self-confidence.

Marron sucked in a deep breath and they headed down the small hall to their friend's room.

"You wanna knock?" Bra questioned glancing from Marron's nervous face to the door.

The blonde said nothing for a while so, Bra took that as a 'no'. It was up to her, she then bent forward a little and knocked ever so lightly, hoping that Pan would hear it.

A minute later, they heard some shuffling in the background and waited patiently for a response.

"Who is it." The cold voice commanded as footsteps reached to the entrance. Then, silence again.

"um...it's us Pan...Marron and Bra." Marron replied uncomfortably, her lips quivering in." The voice said as it acknowledged their presence, she opened the door slightly, Bra had to push it open a little more so they could both step in.

And when they did, they were shocked with the darkness in the room, there was absolutely **no** light at all. The curtains were covering the windows. The lamps and nightlights were all shut off. The two girls just stood in one place...too unsure to do anything. Pan's face was disguised by the darkness but...they could see her emotionless eyes...they stood out like a sore thumb in the dark.  
  
Is this really how their friend was living? In complete and utter darkness? ...if so...then they were both horrible friends, letting their friend live like this, not putting a end to it earlier. What kind of friends were they? Pan was probably so disappointed in them...wondering why her friends didn't come to the rescue. Wondering if her life could be any better if her friends visited her often. If they could be there to comfort her in her time of need...they felt awful, so awful.

Then a bitter chuckle snapped them back into reality as they lifted up their heads to look at their friend. Not saying a word, they began to stare at her...what has become of their cheerful friend...her eyes...they looked Her smile didn't make her appearance much better either...they looked...bitter...

"What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" Their friend asked, still chuckling...but something told them otherwise that she was not chuckling because she was in a good mood.

"Um...Pan?" Marron asked, a little afraid of her friend's state at the moment.

"What." Pan snapped back as she ceased laughing. You could almost see the bitterness just thrown into Marron's direction.

The girl began to close her eyes and her breathing became rapid, this couldn't be their childhood friend, could it? The once so cheerful and bright...turned into bitterness and ice.

Bra glanced at her now shaking friend, she immediately stepped forward, shielding her. It seemed like it was instinct or something.

Pan smiled maliciously as Marron began to cower. She wasn't even regretful for her actions.

This, made Bra boil, what was wrong with her? Pan would never do that to Marron! Never! And here, she just did, hurting her without a second thought to it. This was certainly not their former best friend, Pan Son.

"Pan, that was cold. You know that Marron cares about you and you...you just shoved all that anger in her face!" Bra shouted, furious with her friend's thoughtless action.

The ebony haired girl began to laugh her bitter laugh, and it only made Bra's blood boil even more. Enough is enough! This was a hopeless case! If Pan didn't care about her friends anymore, if she didn't care about their feelings, if she didn't care about how worried they were about her, then...they mine as well not help her at all.

Bra had made up her mind. Pan was better off on her own, conquering over this new "change".

'_I'm so sorry, Videl...but we tried and...there is no way getting through to her..." _The girl thought, imagining Videl's hurt look when they tell her this. They did what they could...and now, they had to step down and hope for the best. Bra then had to say one last thing before she left...she had to make this clear to Pan...

"Pan...before we leave. I just want to make one thing clear: Don't you ever treat us like that again! We're you're friends Pan, what happened to you-"

Bra halted when she saw something dark clouding over Pan. She walked toward her and bit her lip, regretting her words. Now her friend was hurt...and all because of her big mouth...why oh why did she have to say that to her...

The aqua-haired girl reached out to her friend, but only to have her hand slapped away. Bra withdrew her hand immediately and locked her eyes on Pan's. What was she trying to say...? 

"Don't you **ever **give **me **orders. Now...do me a favor and step **out** of my room, **out** of my house and **out **of my **life**, I don't need you two fashion rejects. I need no one's sympathy so I really don't need **yours**." Pan spoke, ever so coldly.

Bra was now too stunned for words...this was not Pan...this could not be Pan. This was definitely not **Pan**. So then...what happened to her? Bra looked back as she heard a 'thump' on the ground.

'_Marron._' Bra thought as she rushed over to her fallen friend. She had fainted. Bra took her friend into her arms and scooped her up. Turning slowly towards the ebony-haired girl,

"Pan, I-"she began to say but was interrupted.

"Get out...**now**." Pan ordered as Bra turned around and headed for the door. She started to get teary eyed, and the tears started to fall, one by one, but only to be sucked up again. She didn't want to cry...not now.

Before heading out the door, and out of her best friend's life, Bra spoke some last words,

"Pan...I know that you don't want me or Marron anymore and...we'll grant your wish but...remember one thing...we'll never stop being your friends...ever."

And so, Bra stepped out, leaving Pan all alone...again.

x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Chi-Chi said as she sprung up to the young girl.

Bra forced a small smile and gave Marron to Krillin and 18. She looked back up the stairs,

'_I can always still hope that Pan will be our dear friend again...I still have faith in you Pan...I still do..._'

Bulma walked up to her daughter and spread her arms out, welcoming her into a hug, but then, all the tears that were held back before, were released...all in one big wail. She ran out the room and dashed out the door in a flash. Videl sat back down on the couch and covered her face into her hands. What was she going to do now? 

Gohan stared off into the distance...now...more than ever thinking that their daughter's case was hopeless... He just didn't have it in him anymore...he just couldn't have it in him anymore...

A certain someone with lavender hair stared at everyone in the living room, all those sad faces caused by a loved one...who needed everyone's care at the moment...but no one could ever get to her...

This left him only one choice...he was determined and when his mind was set on something...it was never going to turn back.

"I'll do it."

The atmosphere became silent again, all eyes were on him. Truthfully, it made him a little nervous, but nonetheless...he was confident. So, to add more bravery to his words, he stepped forward and faced everyone.

"I'll help Pan. I will take her to Capsule Corp for a month and I will try everything I can to help her, and I **promise**...by the end of the month, we'll have Pan back with us again."

**A/N: **Yeah! T/P action coming this way! Yeah! =) So there you have people, you'll see the T/P part of the fic very soon! hehe Thanks for reading this! I hope that you all come back to read the continuing! On your way out please leave a review...just push that little button...type in some friendly words and then press "done", easy no? lol See you all soon! Bies!

-coolkitty2


	4. Making Changes

**Disclaimer** – If I did own it then I probably wouldn't be putting up a disclaimer now would I? P

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Sorry for the REALLY late update!!! My computer got a virus so I had to restart the whole thing and yeah...it was a pain... But yes! Finally I update once again!!! Thanx for your patience, enjoy! (P.S. Remember when Goku magically appeared in the previous chappie?...pleaz don't pay attention to him, he's gone and will be gone for this entire fic, I just kind of messed up there, I apologize for the confusion.)

**Ages **– Pan 20 Trunks 28 Bra 21 Goten 27 Marron 22 Uub 27

**Reminder** – "blah" means speak '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers **-

I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it right now...so I can't really get the effort to thanx all of you wonderful people separately... gomen nasai... ( Don't worry, I will thanx each of you properly in the next update! I promise!!! D

THANX AGAIN WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! XD

Now on with the chappie!

**Melting Ice **

Chapter 3 – Making Changes

A lavender-haired man was sitting at his desk completing some of his paperwork, when his thoughts wandered off to the day where everyone had gathered at the Son residence. They had come to this house to comfort Gohan and his wife, Videl. They discussed about the daughter, Pan Son, who had shut off everyone from her life and acted as if she didn't need anyone but herself.

He remembered having this strong feeling inside him when he saw his little sister in tears whenshe returned from Pan's room. She and Marron wanted to try and convince Pan to return to them, but their hopes were crushed and doubts started sprouting after the short conversation with the girl.

Seeing everyone in the room so depressed over this whole situation, he knew that he had to do something about it. If no one else was going to step up, then he would. It was time to make some changes. He didn't like feeling helpless at all, especially when one of his closest friends was in need. Everyone was just standing there with sad faces and giving up without putting up a decent fight!

And that was when he knew, that was when he knew that he would take responsibility over this situation now. When he told everyone about his oh-so-magnificent plan at the time, he felt like he **could** **make **a difference and then, just when he had been so confident about his plan...it all came crumbling down on him when he later realized the consequences of his actions.

...What was he to do now???

x-x-x-x-x

After the incident at the Son's house, Marron wanted to stay close to Bra more than usual because it was Bra that was with her when they had last talked to Pan. She knew what the girl had gone through in the tense room that day, and because she had visualized it with her, she knew that Bra understood her the most. And so, she spent the next few days at Capsule Corp, with her parents permission of course.

It was nightfall when the girls ran up the stairs to Bra's bedroom to get ready for bed. And as they got ready to go to sleep, Marron inquired a surprising question.

"...Bra?"

"Hmm?" Bra answered as she walked over to her friend; placing down the hairbrush she was combing her hair with on the night table.

"I was wondering...do you think your brother's idea will work?" Marron pondered as she sat down on Bra's bed.

The blue haired female looked a bit stunned at the blonde's sudden question, she stared at the girl for a minute or two before moving her eyes over to the wall. Her eyelids met with each other as she thought about the question. Deep down, she suddenly felt worried.

Her thoughts went off to the day before...when they had talked to their friend, Pan.

At the time, it seemed hopeless to ever get her back, but after some time...she had thought things through and she felt guilty in the end for jumping to conclusions. She felt ashamed to have misjudged that one meeting right then and there, how could she just drop her friend like that? She could never ever to that to Pan, and yet...she did.

And now, she was going to repent for it by helping her brother every step of the way. She was going to continue having faith in her friend and brother, and who knows, maybe...maybe little by little...they can reveal the **true** Pan once again. It would be difficult yes, but it was not impossible. She doubted about this before, but now...she knew that anything was possible.

Life was full of surprises as they say.

"Bra...? You there?" Marron questioned as she waved her hands in front of Bra. The girl looked like she was in a trance or something.

"E-eh?" Bra said as she snapped back into the realistic world.

"I said...do you think your brother's plan will result as a success?"

It took a while for her friend to respond...but when she did, a small graced her lips and her aquatic-blue eyes shimmered brightly. ...It didn't take long for Marron to figure out what her answer would be. The blonde just smiled back, now reassured. If Bra was this confident...then why shouldn't she be too?

x-x-x-x-x

"Trunks???"

The lavender-haired man grinned as the woman scooted back from the door to allow an entrance. He bowed his head in response and stepped into the house.

Once inside, Videl closed the door behind her and faced the man with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong Videl? It almost seems that you're alarmed that I'm here." Trunks stated as a playful smile tugged at his lips.

Videl grew red in the face with embarrassment.

"N-no, not at all! In fact, I was just wondering why you were here...at a late hour too..." Videl's voice trailed off as she led her guest into the living room.

They were both seated on the couch when Gohan entered the room with an identical quizzical expression. He cocked his head to one side slightly and Videl giggled softly, she loved it when he did that...it was too adorable.

"What are you doing here...Trunks?" Gohan said as she eyed the man with curiosity.

Trunks' face grew serious as he shuffled a hand in his pocket. What he pulled out caught Gohan and Videl's interest, they both leaned in closer as they cocked an eyebrow up. Trunks chuckled and began to explain the small device that was held in his palm.

"This, this small bracelet-like think is one of my mom's newest inventions. I think I recall her making something similar to this before...but I think something didn't go right so, she decided to make a new and improved one..."

Gohan and Videl nodded in knowingly and encouraged him to go on further with his explanation.

"It's call a 'ki reducing bracelet' (sorry for the lame name... -.- couldn't come up with anything else...) it works wonders and like it states in the name, it reduces a saiyan's ki to a very low one, makes them kind of fall asleep instantly if you slip this on. And the best part is, it doesn't hurt the user at all. So it's no harm or threat."

Gohan nodded approvingly as she took the device into his own hands, observing the small trinket. Videl just simply smiled, fascinated with the object.

"So, why did you bring this over to us? Are you advertising for you mother?" Gohan questioned as he handed back the bracelet.

Trunks shook his head. "No, it's for Pan."

x-x-x-x-x

"Stay away from me!"

"Pan, please...believe me I don't want to do this either but...you leave us no choice!" Gohan said with pleading eyes as he stepped closer to his daughter.

"Not a step further!" Pan hissed as she backed away towards the wall. Her eyes were fired with anger as she eyed the object in her father's hand. The trinket was a mystery to her...but from what she was seeing, it could only mean trouble.

"Panny...just give in, we're trying to help you..." Videl murmured, her hands were closed together and her gaze was fixed towards the ground, she averted her daughter's eyes in fear of the tears that were trying to burst out.

"I don't need anyone...," Pan whispered so softly that even her saiyan father couldn't catch, her eyes grew darker than its normal shade of chocolate brown. Her fury was flooding out and flaring around her body. And Gohan shuddered slightly as he sensed his daughter's anger but proceeded in closing the gap between them, Videl took a step back cautiously as she stared at her daughter with mixed emotions.

The frail body was trembling and her ebony hair fell over her face covering her eyes, "**YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!!**"

(Snap)

The bracelet slipped onto her wrist and the next thing she knew...her body fell to the ground and her world filled with darkness...

x-x-x-x-x

"**YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!!**"

Trunks flinched at the outburst from inside the room. He closed his eyes with a painful frown, why did things end up being this way...it seemed just like yesterday when Pan would run to him with open arms, tackling him to the ground with a warm cheerful smile... He smiled sadly, he hoped that things would return to the way it was before, he really missed her even though she was just a couple of footsteps away... That wasn't Pan...the real Pan was miles away...distant from the others...

---o---

"_Trunks!!! I missed you sooooooooo much!!!" shouted Pan as she leaped into his arms. _

"_Heh, I missed you too Panny!" Trunks answered with a grin as he pulled her into his arms, giving her a brotherly hug._

---o---

He leaned against the wall and hoped that Videl and Gohan were successful with the bracelet, and he relaxed slightly when he felt Pan's ki drop.

'Yeah Panny...I miss you too...' Trunks thought as he slid down from the wall to the carpeted ground, burying his face into his hands.

**A/N **: Poor...everyone! y.y That was a little too short than usual...sorry guys! I hope it was well-written from my part though...eh, guess not. ;P Once again, thanx to all reviewers!!!! You guys are wonderful!!! . Pleaz review on your way out!!! I'll update soon! Bies for now!!! .

-coolkitty2


	5. Another Lifestyle

**Disclaimer** – No no and no!!! Why must you torture me like this??? (cries)

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx Thanx THANX!!! I luved your reviews!!! You guys are too much really! . hehe Here's a brand new chappie for you!!! Sorry for the wait, I got the flu...heh heh sorry! I can't help it though!!!

**Ages **– Pan 20 Trunks 28 Bra 21 Goten 27 Marron 22 Uub 27

**Reminder** – "blah" means speak '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers **– Sorry for the confusion! For those of you who misunderstood the last chappie, here's the explanation : Trunks is going to make Pan live with the Briefs for about a month and the only way to make her cooperate is to strap that little ki bracelet on to make her fall asleep, then he takes her away, get it? hehe

THANX AGAIN WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! XD

Now on with the chappie!

**Melting Ice **

Chapter 4 – Another Lifestyle

"_NO! LET GO OF ME!!!" The ebony haired girl screamed as she felt arms holding her back. She then turned her head to see an ominous looking tunnel...but then as she kept on staring forward, she could make out a small light at the end. She was about to run to it when dark arms wrapped around her body and held her back with such strength that even she, Pan 1/4th saiyin couldn't escape. _

_She screamed for help several times but to no avail...no one came. Images of people began to flash before her eyes. _

_She could see her parents who walked right past her without giving a glance her way. She yelled for them, but they kept walking and soon disappeared into the darkness. _

_Next, she saw Bra, Marron and Uub all laughing as they passed right by her, giving her the same treatment as her parents. Again, she pleaded for help, but they didn't even turn back and they vanished right before her eyes._

_Again, two other people went by her...it was Uncle Goten and Trunks. Her voice too hoarse to shout out to them, she struggled against the iron grip and managed to free an arm, she waved it back and forth with tear-streaked eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes of hers flashed a look of hurt as they too were overtaken by the darkness. _

_Her frail body drooped and she could feel the arms starting to loosen its grip...but she didn't care...no one was coming to the rescue anyway...she was left alone...cast away...independent and perhaps for all eternity... _

_Then, an image of her grandpa Goku flashed quickly before her eyes...the helpless tears cascaded down all at once onto the dark and cold ground. Her body slumped down to the icy floor and she cried and cried...waiting and wanting for someone to come and comfort her...as she carelessly tried to wipe away some of her tears, she noticed the darkness looming over her...getting closer and closer... _

_Her eyes shut tight as she curled herself into a ball and rocked her body back and forth...a few muffled cries echoed in a distance...that was her last sound as the darkness covered her also... but then...she could have sworn that warming arms wrapped themselves around her at the last moment before she was engulfed into the darkness..._

-x-

Trunks laid in his bedroom calmly reading a book when he heard soft cries emitting from the room beside him.

'_Pan._' He instantly thought as he climbed off of his bed and ran out his door. He quickly knocked the guestroom door open and made his way towards the bed. There, Pan slept...

It seemed like she was having a nightmare, she was sweating and her face looked as white as the sheet that was covering her. He quickly discarded it, thinking that it would add to the heat and make her even warmer than she should be. He ignored the small blush that was painted across his cheeks as he sat near her side. He knew that he shouldn't be staring but...what harm could it do and besides...he needed to watch over her as she slept.

Who knows what she might do while having a terrible dream...

Hearing another muffled sound, he gazed down at her pale face, she shivered slightly and small tears found their way down her cheeks. His eyes saddened as he stared at her...she must be having a horrible nightmare...after all that she's been through... he needed to do something, he couldn't stand feeling helpless!

Before he could carefully plan about his actions, he found himself wrapping his arms around her body. This movement made his face heat up. He quickly took deep calming and **fast **breaths to get the warmth from his neck and up to cool down. He couldn't let his mother **or **sister see him like this because he knew that he would never hear the end of it...

A slight stirring made his skin jump as he looked down to find himself staring into dark brown eyes. A silent staring contest carried on for about five seconds until the girl's face contorted into fury and horror as she picked herself off of his lap and pushed him away.

Trunks cautiously backed away as he took a big gulp, expecting the worst. Pan just stood on the bed, shaking. Her mouth opened a few times already, but the words wouldn't come out; to state it simply, she was speechless until...Trunks took a small step towards her...

"**BAKA!!!!!!**"

-x-

"Trunks what's going – Oh Pan! You're awake!" Bra exclaimed gleefully as she skipped her way towards the shaking girl.

Pan eyes averted from Trunks' crystal ones and landed on the shining aqua haired girl. Her dark eyes became wide as the girl approached them.

"Gosh Pan!!! Your face looks so flushed!!! Here let me feel your forehead..." Bra smiled gently as she lightly pressed her palm against the area between her friend's eyes and hair.

Trunks noted that the ebony haired girl flinched at her touch and quickly backed away, which he knew inflicted some hurt towards his little sister. Bra just stood there, a little surprised with Pan's sudden movement and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Pan, I was thinking straight. I'll go get my mom okay? I think you have a slight cold so she'll know what to do...I'll be back momentarily!"

"Bra...! Wait-"Trunks began as he walked towards his sister.

"It's alright Trunks, I'll go fetch mommy, Pan...needs you at the moment, so look after her for me!" And with that, the aqua haired girl dashed away from sight and down the hallway.

Trunks ran a hand threw his hair, he grinned slightly...his sister sure was a good actress...

-x-

'_I was way out of line! How can I just pounce on her like that??? I mean...she isn't even back to **herself **yet! Argh! I'm a complete baka to think that she would react like she would always do when I hug her!!! She would just smile that silly smile of hers and hug me back just as fiercely...or she would just gasp for breath...heh I remember how her face would turn different shades...'_

Bra stopped in mid-stroll as she buried her face into her hands. She really missed Pan! She wanted her back here, talking with her, laughing with her and just being silly **Pan**. And she knew that Marron wanted the same as well...

She never knew that the loss of a friend was so painful...well Pan wasn't dead but she was **gone**. Her spirit...the fighter and loving girl were **both **loss.

Her family and the people close to her...they were tearing apart right in front of her...

'_Don't you **realize **this Pan...? Don't you notice that everyone is worried sick about you??? Do you even **care**??? Oh Dende Pan...please come back to us...' _

Bra wiped the stray tears left on her cheeks and quickly regained her composure as well as her hopes. She didn't have to worry anymore...her older brother was here...he would set things right again...she knew he would! He just had to!

She forced a laugh and a convinced grin and set out again for her mother.

-x-

When Bra left the guestroom, an awkward silence pended between the two.

Trunks, who happened to recall his little moment where he pulled her into his arms was speechless out of embarrassment.

On the other hand, Pan was just feeling irritable and a bit...guilty? **GUILTY**??? Out of all the emotions she could be feeling at the time...she just had to feel guilty?! She moved on and didn't need anyone's sympathy! And that included Bra's.

But for some reason, the guilt remained and the ebony haired girl suddenly felt sorry for Bra...

...N-no! She couldn't be feeling sorry for anyone!!! They all turned against her!!! Every single one of them did! And she would never forgive them! Especially her grandfather...who left just like that! How could **he**??? How **dare **he just leave her like this???

Pan knew that she was being selfish but...she decided to ignore that. All that mattered right now...all that she wanted at the moment was to away from everything. She wanted to be by herself...just herself and nobody else.

She didn't want to trust anyone again...they would all just leave her in the end. Just like her grandpa Goku. No one understood her, no one...and therefore she was her only company. But that would be alright, besides...her own self would never betray **her**.

And then...he just **had **to break the silence and her thoughts...

"Um...so...how are you feeling?" Trunks asked her as he started to pluck up his courage.

Oh yes...there was still someone in the room besides herself...

"I'm fine." Was her short reply. The little icy tone which added to her response made every bone in his body shake and wobble. Was this really Pan? The gentle kid who he had played with before??? A pang of hurt ran sharply through his heart as he stared at her.

"...Stop staring at me!" Pan yelled obviously annoyed.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Trunks said as he waved his hands in front of him. Jeez, there was no need for an outburst...

"All everyone does is stare at me nowadays, it's really starting to tick me off!" She muttered as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"What was that...?"

"None of your business!"

Trunks gave her an apologetic smile and walked towards her side of the bed. He kneeled down and sat there quietly. Every few seconds, he would glance up at her...only to face a scowl...

Why was she so...mad at him? He meant well!!!! Well besides the kidnapping part...technically it wasn't! He got permission from Gohan and Videl...but then again...he didn't ask for her opinion on all of this...but if he asked her...she wouldn't have agreed anyway! She would have probably go berserk on him...and he didn't need any of that...

All he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before...was that too much to ask? He still hadn't figured out why Pan had turned on everyone else...he knew it had something to do with Goku...but why would she also have a grudge against everybody too? It just didn't make any sense...either that or he was dense...

He knew that he wouldn't achieve anything if he just sat around all day...he had to do something. Anything at least!

"Um...Pan?" Trunks suddenly asked, causing Pan to jump a little at the sound if his voice.

"What?" She replied facing him, she gave up the silent treatment a few minutes ago...she was kind of tired of ignoring everyone...and she had to admit...she felt really lonely...

"Are you hungry?" He questioned, then mentally hitting himself over the lame question. 'Trunks you baka...'

Pan cocked her head to one side. Trunks felt himself smiling at her for a second of two...it reminded him of some brief memories of Pan's childhood. When she was still little, she would cock her head to one side like that when someone asked her a question. She would only do that when she began to think over something...

"Actually...I am..." Pan answered.

"Really?" Was Trunks' surprised reply, a grin found its way to his lips. "I'll go bring you up something to eat okay? You just stay put."

"But I-"Pan began but Trunks had already stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving, he glanced back at Pan and smiled gently,

"It's no big deal, just rest up Panny."

And without another word, he closed the door softly leaving Pan, once again alone. She sighed and slumped back against the pillow. She closed her eyes and started thinking over his words. A warm sensation ran through her body when **he **said "Panny". It felt so...loving...

Pan opened her eyes in realization. She quickly slapped both side of her cheeks and scolded herself mentally.

'_What am I thinking??? Just because he called me 'Panny' gets me so worked up...! W-why...and how??? My parents called me that but...it just isn't the same...argh! I probably have a fever or something...yeah that's it! A fever! Oh...he's going to pay for calling me Panny! He has no right! The first thing I'll tell him when he enters this room is that he is forbidden to call me by that nickname! Yeah...then I can find some way to escape this place...' _

The girl nodded, agreeing with her decision and searched around the room for an easy exit. ...aha!!!

Her dark eyes landed upon a window situated on the left side of the room. She jumped off the bed and scurried towards the opportunity of escape. Pan observed it, and frowned at her misfortune.

'_Darn it! It has a lock!!! Hmm...maybe I should just blast it! Yeah...oh but then everyone would probably hear the loud noise...ah...but when there's a lock...there's a key. Should I sneak out and try to find it now? ...no...probably not...besides, Trunks is coming back soon...with dinner and I'm hungry so, maybe I should wait until everyone's asleep then find the key and get freedom at the same time!' _

Pan thought over her plan carefully and after a few minutes, she considered that it would all work out. Oh, but that left only one thing...where was she to look for a small object such as a key in a huge building like Capsule Corp...

**A/N **: Is it okay? Hmm...I looked over it and it seems...good... I just hope that you guys would like it!!! ) Pleaz, if you like it and would want to give me some advice or praise...REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Just press that little angel-of-a-button and voila!!! Easy peasy!!! I'll update soon! Bies for now!!!

-coolkitty2


	6. The hidden memory

Disclaimer – _Same as usual_

A/N: _Hi! coolkitty2 here! I'm really sorry guys, I'm trying to update as soon as I can…but you guys end up waiting like a week or more…and I get the feeling like some are losing interest in the fic…I apologize… (V.V) I have so much work to do and stuff…but I'll try really hard for you guys okay? So, for the people who have stayed with this fic even though I haven't been updating in a while: Thanx so much! I'll try not to disappoint you folks… _

Ages– _Pan : 20 Trunks :28 Bra : 21 Goten : 27 Marron : 22 Uub : 27_

Reminder – _"blah" means speak 'blah' means thoughts --- o --- means flashbacks_

Reviewers– _There are no existent words that I can use to describe how wonderful you guys are…_

Melting Ice

_Chapter 5 – The hidden memory_

"Pan dear…may I come in?" Bulma asked timidly as she creaked the door open.

After a couple minutes of silence, Bulma took Pan's silent reply as a positive consent. She pushed the door open with her back and entered with a silver tray of food.

Pan, smelling Bulma's cooking turned around slightly, her ears perked up. She just stared at the middle-aged woman and then glanced at the tray. She closed her eyes gently as the delicious aroma filled her nostrils.

Bulma chuckled gently. Then, she began to lay down the plates of food one by one on the small coffee table. Pan noticed this and frowned grimly. If she wanted to eat…then she would have to get out of bed. Why couldn't she just eat in bed? In the past, she had seen other people in the household eat their meals in bed – well…only when they were sick…or when they were experiencing a horrible day…

'_Ah forget it Pan. This must be some kind of bribery or something. They probably just want to lure you out of bed to start their "healing" project. …Well that won't work on me! I'll just…starve…if I have to. It's only a couple of hours till dark anyway…' _

(Stomach growling)

'_What great timing…_'

"You are definitely your grandfather's granddaughter, Pan…" Bulma suddenly said, laughing.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the ebony haired girl flinched sharply. Bulma, realizing the words that she just spoke, stepped back slightly. With a hand covering her mouth, Bulma mumbled a soft apology.

'_Nice going Bulma! Now you made the poor girl upset!_'

The aqua haired woman started to laugh nervously. Why does she always have to say the wrong things at the wrong time?!

"Um…I apologize Pan…I-if you need anything…you can ring this bell, okay sweetie?"

Bulma turned around and walked out quickly. But before shutting the door, she peeked in and smiled gently at Pan,

"I hope you enjoy your meal…and I hope that you can join us downstairs sometime soon too…"

With that said, she closed the door softly.

-x-

"You what???"

"I'm sorry dear…it just slipped!" Bulma said in defense.

"Mother! The whole reason we brought Pan over here was to cheer her up! …You're making it really difficult you know that!"

"Well I'm apologizing aren't I??? Maybe I should just lock myself up in my room and stay out of your way for the remaining month then!"

Trunks breathed out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his lavender locks.

"I-I didn't mean it like that mother…"

"…I understand, no offense taken. Now…isn't there a certain someone you should be checking up on…?" Bulma asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Hmm? W-who? Oh…yea, maybe I should pay her a little visit…" Trunks replied, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Alright then, get moving!" Bulma said cheerfully as she disappeared out of the lounging room.

-x-

'_To eat…or not to eat…that is the question…_'

Pan laid on her bed as she debated whether or not she should eat Bulma's scrumptious meal. Her brow creased slightly as she struggled with the battle going on inside her mind.

If she ate…then she would be nourished and fed…but then the Briefs would surely catch her…

On the other hand, if she didn't eat…the Briefs wouldn't be able to have control over her…but then she'd starve for sure!

…argh! All this debating was giving her a migraine! Surely crap like this couldn't be too hard to handle! She had two choices…it shouldn't be difficult to decide!!! It was either one or the other!

Pan massaged her temples soothingly as the pressure raged on.

"Give me a sign or something!" Pan randomly yelled. …That sure helped.

Out of defeat and fatigue, the ebony haired girl slumped back against the bed. Seconds later she immediately began to eye the tasty food on the small coffee table. …Why oh why did it have to smell so good???

The silver tray held some hot ramen with some fresh lettuce to freshen up the soup. A small French baguette with some sliced cheese and meat. At the corner of the tray stood a cool glass of water. Next was a bowl of strawberries and smaller bowl of melted chocolate for dip. (**A/N **: Yummy strawberries dipped in chocolate! XD)

She knew her mouth was watering…she knew she had to look away…but she couldn't resist.

Before any opposing thoughts could stop her, Pan leaped from the bed to the comfy armchair and started gobbling down her meal.

-x-

"Trunks! Wait up!" a voice called as Trunks made his way up the staircase.

He turned his head slightly to meet the person, and noticed his little sister trailing after him.

"Bra? You need help with something?" He questioned.

Breathing heavily, the aqua haired teen caught up to her brother and held on to his arm.

"You need something?" Trunks asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Y-yea, h-hold on…!" Bra wheezed as she tried to regain her breath.

Sighing impatiently, Trunks raised his free arm and to check his watch.

'_Hmm…it's past 2 already, I wonder if Mother left Pan some food…'_

"Okay Trunks! …Trunks??? TRUNKS!!!" Bra hollered into her elder brother's ear.

She smiled triumphantly as she regained her brother's attention.

"What is it that you want Bra?!" Trunks shouted angrily as he rubbed his poor ears.

"I want to go with you!" She chirped as she encircled her arm with his.

"Want to go where…?" Trunks replied, confusingly.

"To Pan's room! Duh!" Bra said, poking her brother. "Well let's go then!"

Before Trunks can utter a sound, his sister dragged him up the steps and down the hallway.

-x-

'_This is…paradise…! Yum! Bulma's definitely brushing up on her cooking skills!' _

As Pan began to lick her last plate, she heard footsteps edging closer to her location. Maybe it was Bulma…?

A shiver ran down her back as she heard a male voice.

'_Ack! It's Trunks!!!_'

Pan drank the remaining water in the cup and quickly leaped back into bed.

-x-

"Trunks…maybe we should knock first?" Squeaked a trembling Bra.

Trunks glanced down at his shaking sister.

"Why should I? She's probably asleep anyway, wouldn't knocking wake her up?" He questioned.

At his reply, the young saiya-jin princess trembled with an even faster rate. She gripped her brother's arm even harder, which was pretty painful for the saiya-jin prince, for she had sharp nails.

A strangled cry emitted from his mouth, begging for his arm to be released.

"Ah! I'm sorry Trunks! I didn't know I had such grip!" Bra apologized as she backed away slightly.

The lavender haired man sighed as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Bra, why don't you just go to your room and trim your nails or whatever. I'm going to enter Pan's bedroom any minute now, either you come in with me or you scram."

The aqua-haired saiya-jin gave her sibling a curt nod and took in a deep breath.

-x-

Trunks slumped against his pillows; completely and utterly exhausted.

He ruffled his bangs in a slightly irritated manner. He bent his head back as he absorbed the comfort of his bedroom. He needed to relax…what had happened awhile earlier was…well…rather upsetting and not exactly his brightest of times in life.

The young saiya-jin prince closed his eyes tiredly as he became vulnerable to his slumber…he just wanted to forget everything…just for a moment… He wanted to be relieved of all this stress, so…just for this short time…he needed to forget…just this once…

--- o ---

"_Trunks-kun!" a voice squeaked. _

'_Who's calling me..?' _

"_Trunks-kun!" The voice echoed again. _

_The laughter and happiness that was put into all this effort to call out to him made him turn around in eagerness. _

"_Who's there?" He replied to the small figure. As the shadow neared towards his path, he could see that this was only a child…and he concluded that the mysterious enigma was a just a little girl. He reached out for the person…and as he made the first connection with his own firm grip and her soft little hand…he felt a soaring shock of familiarity as a warm feeling surged through his body… _

_Who was this child? …He did not know…and before he could make up more intriguing and curious questions, he felt himself being tugged forward. _

" _Wait…where are we going????" He questioned, looking down at the girl with curiosity and uneasiness. 'That's strange…why does my voice sound different???' _

_With a gulp…Trunks searched around frantically for some sort of object that would show him his reflection. Not long after that that, a mirror popped right in front of him and without even questioning it's appearance, he quickly looked in. _

"……_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" his voice echoed throughout the emptiness. _

"_W-what's happening to me??? It's like I'm fourteen again!!!" His shocked and baffled voice shook. His hands tangled between his short lavender locks as he stared unbelievingly back at his teen self. _

_(giggle)_

_He sharply looked down at the small child…and for the first time…he noticed that her face was cloaked in darkness…it was hidden. He could see the outline of her tiny body…but no details of her face…the only reason he knew that she was a little girl was because of her high pitched voice. _

"…_who…who are you?? And how did I become so small again?? Is this your doing??" Trunks yelled as he jumped back slightly and waited for an answer from the girl. _

"…_baka…" She replied quietly; trying to hide the fact that she was snickering. _

"_Excuse me?!" _

"_Oh hush up you cry baby!" _

"……"

"_Dende, it took forever for you to calm down! Okay…now that I have you all quiet and stuff…listen up and listen good bub! Kapiche?" (A/N: Sorry I don't know the how to spell 'Ca-pish' …you know what I mean…right?) _

"…_er…sure…"_

"_Good…now, I need you to wake up." She said simply, giving him the 'no but's' look. _

"…_what???" Trunks sputtered._

"_You heard me." The little girl shot back, putting her hands on her hips in a 'Chi-Chi/Bulma kind of style'. _

"_I don't understand what you're implying…this is lacking total logic! …and hey! Where are you going?!" Teen Trunks said looking up to see the child walk away slowly. _

"_My job is finished. I showed you what I needed to show you…now go on, **she's **waiting for you." The little girl said; he could tell from the sound of her voice, that she was smiling. She backed away farther and farther away from him. _

"_Who..?" Trunks stupidly replied._

"_Pfft…don't ask too many questions baka! The answer is not complicated for a genius like you."_

"_Wait..please..I don't understand any of this! Who are you?? And who is '**she**'? _

"_Think Trunks, think. Don't you remember any of this? Your childhood perhaps? Don't you recall spending time with someone like this?" She whispered softly. _

"_What…?" _

"_You're the only one who can save her Trunks, you need to save her." _

"_I…need to save someone?" _

"_Goodbye Trunks." The little girl laughed. She waved her small hand at him as she began to disappear from toe and up. _

"_Wait!!! I need answers!!!" Trunks desperately cried out, running towards the disappearing child. _

"…_Fine…just a clue…it'll probably give it all away though…" The darkness stopped enveloping her body as her face finally started to appear…_

_Trunks gasped as the mysterious girl revealed herself…and he felt a small chill as he too, disappeared into the darkness…_

'_Pan…was that you…?' _

"…_Not quite Trunks, not quite." A hearty child's laughter was the last sound he remembered…before he began to sink more and more into the dark and quiet emptiness. _

**A/N: **_As a gift of apology…here's the long chappie…hehe I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it's pretty rusty/cruddy…it's been awhile…heh I'll try to update as soon as possible…grr…die exams..die! lol Seeya soon!_

**Author's response to comment **–

_**GogetaJr **– lol Always food eh? Hehe I love your little dialogues with Goku and Vegeta! They're so funny! Thanx for the long review! How sweet of you! - _

_**Miki23 **– New reviewer! NEW REVIEWER! lol (greets Miki23-chan with a hug) Oh thank you so much! Well…are you content with the update? Hmm? lol_

_**DarkAceGambit **– Ah thanks! I'm happy that the previous chappie was enjoyable for you!_

_**PanBraSaiyin **– lol Yes!! And I just updated…again! lol I finally updated! Yay! Ah, don't worry; I'm lazy too! Hehe Thanks!_

_**Amon's Angel of the Darkness **– Yea! Evil cliffies..are bad!!! lol This one isn't too much of a cliffie neh? lol Thanks a bunch!_

_**Ninja Chic – **Sorry about that! I can't help it…I need Trunks to be caring in this fic!!! lol I hope you like the guys again by now! lol Thanx gurl!_

_**Candy the Duck **– Yea…Pan doesn't know about the ki bracelet…sorry for the confusion! Thanks for your comment!_

_**Son Oliver **– lol heh heh…I know…we should all give Goku a good shake! lol but to revive him…hmm…maybe…heh who knows? lol I love being mysterious and stuff! Thanx!_

_**Trupan **– Thanks Trupan! I hope this one isn't too…messed up either! lol I won't get all depressed over it though! I promise! lol Thanx for your support! -_

_**Mii-chan1 **– Hehe Yes! Her Son qualities are showing! - Thanks, I hope you liked the chappie!_

_**element6 **– lol Here's your update! Sorry about the wait! Aww, thanks!_

_**lil Mari **– Thank you so much! Your comment was very sweet! )_

_**tatsumi sagara **– Last but not least! lol Thanks! Yes, I guess Pan really wants someone to understand her…nods Here's the updated chappie, sorry about the wait! Thank you for everything! _

- o – This has been…coolkitty2 – o -


End file.
